The invention is directed to an interface between a tool carrier and a clamping shaft of a machine tool holding the tool carrier, which interface includes a hollow fitting pivot provided at the tool carrier and having an inner wall and a first clamping surface provided on the inner wall; an opening provided in a front portion of the clamping shaft for receiving the hollow fitting pivot, a clamping pin located in the opening, axially displaceable therein, and having a second clamping surface, and a plurality of clamping elements arranged outside the clamping pin and adapted to move radially against a biasing force into engagement with the first and second clamping surfaces for clamping the tool holder and the clamping shaft together.
As used here, interface refers generally to a connection point between an element of a tool system and a machine tool, but also to the connection point between individual elements of a tool system. As used here, elements of the tool system refer to adapters and receptacle elements of all types, i.e. rotary, drilling, milling or special tools, in addition to reducing and extension pieces. Workpiece carriers of every type can also be used.
It is known to couple elements of a tool system together by means of optional connection points. In so doing, it is essential that previously adjusted dimensions be maintained accurately after exchanging a tool or workpiece carrier. Moreover, sufficient coupling forces should be built up at the connection points in order to ensure a secure grip. It is also important that the interface be constructed in such a way that all movable parts are in the clamping shaft and not in the tool carrier. Efficiency is substantially increased thereby because a large number of tool carriers are used for a clamping shaft. The known systems do not take these requirements into account.
It is the object of the present invention therefore to provided a connection point, designated as interface, by which great precision can be achieved also after exchanging one of the clamped in elements so as to ensure a secure grip of the clamped in elements.